


Art for the story "What's Love Got To Do With It" by ALF

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Universe version of the SGA pilot, Rising, Colonel Sumner is in charge of an expedition which is almost all male and all military. John Sheppard is a military pet -a submissive who has been trained to service others. Sumner decides he to prove he is trustworthy before letting him go on the expedition, so has Sheppard come to his house to bond with the Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the story "What's Love Got To Do With It" by ALF

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Love Got To Do With It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289580) by [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea). 



> Made for the [Kink Big Bang 2011](http://kink-bigbang.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal

Coverart:

 

Fanarts (other versions):


End file.
